Storm Weaver
"I dunno..." - Storm Weaver Biography Storm Weaver is a juvenile cosmic worm who first debuted in the episode "The Betrayal". In his debut appearance, he came down from the sky and struck two Profaned Guardians with lightning, while they were guarding Providence who was signing Donut's paperwork. Donut then summoned the Devourer of Gods, who killed Providence as Storm Weaver cheered him on. Storm Weaver next appeared in the episode, "Reassignment", where he was celebrating his father's victory while travelling with him, and Devourer congratulating him for his work as well. The Devourer was then notified to go to Yharim's castle to meet with him, and he brought Storm Weaver along with him. After a meeting with Yharim, The Devourer then took Storm Weaver to go see the other sentinels, and afterwards they decided to go out for a treat together. In the episode, "Babysitting", another event came up where the Devourer had to go alone, thus needing to leave Storm Weaver with someone else. He traveled with him to the astral infection to go get Astrum Deus to babysit him. Astrum Deus was hesitant at first, until the Devourer threatened him. Astrum Deus got tired quickly, and took him to Desert Scourge, where Astrum Deus decided to go avenge Siren in exchange for Desert Scourge to babysit Storm Weaver. After Astrum Deus left, Storm Weaver asked if there was anything he could do for fun, but Desert Scourge told him otherwise. Storm Weaver was sent on a mission to raid Cryogen's castle with Astrum Deus and Astrageldon Slime in the episode, "Invasion on the Tundra". Storm Weaver tried to act as the leader of the mission, but Astrum Deus kept defying him. When the two entered, they noticed the Profaned Guardians watching them. The guardians tried to flee, but Storm Weaver paralyzed one with lightning, and then Astrageldon jumped up and crushed him. Storm Weaver then got into an argument with Astrum Deus on whether or not they should go after the other guardian, but a missile flew into the room, and collided with Astrageldon, killing him. A newly upgraded Plaguebringer Goliath then entered the room, and Astrum Deus fled after failing to do any damage to her. Plaguebringer then chased Storm Weaver, fully intending to kill him, until reaching the Devourer. All of Plaguebringer's remaining allies then appeared to challenge the Devourer, to which Storm Weaver warned the Devourer to be careful. During the climactic battle in the episode, "Godslayers", Storm Weaver was able to strike Signus down with lightning. However, Signus would later impale Storm Weaver with the Cosmic Kunai, causing the Devourer to become enraged and set Signus ablaze. The Devourer then went to tell Storm Weaver to leave immediately, while protecting Storm Weaver from Donut's bombs and Plaguebringer's bullets. Storm Weaver then reluctantly left while crying. In the episode, "News Report", Storm Weaver is recovering on a bed in the medical wing of Yharim's fortress. A small Bumblebirb comes to interview him, and Storm Weaver reports that Signus betrayed them, while in a crippled emotional state due to his father's death. Personality Storm Weaver is a happy young child, who idolizes his father. He is innocent, yet displays control, as evident by him letting the Devourer do his business without interrupting. Storm Weaver also grows impatient when he has nothing to do, and shows disgust towards Astrum Deus. Storm Weaver want's to prove himself worthy to his father, but can be quite frightened at times. When his father died, Storm Weaver fell into a state of despair, losing any sense of joy in himself, and hoping that his father's murders would get what they deserve. Abilities * Lightning: Storm Weaver is able to strike lightning on his victims * Flight: Storm Weaver is able to fly at will Relationships * The Devourer of Gods: His boss and father * Astrum Deus: His uncle in name * Desert Scourge: His uncle in name * Aquatic Scourge (technically): His aunt in name Trivia * Storm Weaver's design is a hybrid of his current and previous designs in Calamity. The creator stated that he preferred the cuter elements of the previous design, to which they were added to the current. Category:Characters